The phone call
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin Arthur are husbands, they argue and Merlin storms out and drives like a mad man, when on the free way he calls Arthur and a car crashes into him, he is still on the phone and Arthur


The phone call or The car crash. ?

Merlin and Arthur (merthur) Modern (not midevil) slash merthur

Merlin Arthur are husbands, they argue and Merlin storms out and drives like a mad man, when on the free way he calls Arthur and a car crashes into him, he is still on the phone and Arthur hopelessly listens to the accident..

Merlin is paralyzed and depressed with his life and shuts off, Arthur tries to helps and finds out that merlin is depressed, he walks into merlin room at first merlin i resistant to Arthur wiping away his tears and falls tot he ground and cant get up. Arthur hugs him and Merlin breaks down, then falls asleep, Arthur take him to bed, when Merlin wakes he runs away (in the wheel chair)

he is in the subway when a group of teens trash him, Arthur finds him and they are a bit happier together, then when Arthur thinks Merlin is away or at therapy there is a knock on the door, he opens it and merlin is standing, uther, Arthur's very srtict and cold father paid for it, all is well, they get remarried and all happy.

Story:

Merlin walks into his and Arthur's flat.

The man throws his bag on top the kitchen table.

He runs his long, icy fingers through his inky black hair, water drips down to his long, slender neck as Merlin makes his way to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

When the man steps out he finds his bag on the floor, Arthur is having a cup of tea on the counter.

Merlin rolls his eyes and picks it up.

When he gets dress, something loud echoes through the apartment.

He frowns and walks into the lounge to find his sketch of them that he was worrying on, on the floor with a broken mug in the middle of the painting, where his head was.

Arthur is now sitting on the couch, with an emotionless expression on his face.

Merlin felt anger building up and cleans it up.

"Even though were getting divorced it doesn't give you the right to destroy our stuff..." Merlin hissed as he throws the broken mug into the bin and places the sketch in the cupboard to be redone.

"It's not ours..." Arthur says slowly.

"Whatever..." Merlin huffs and walks past Arthur.

He felt something catch his feel and falls face first onto the floor.

He grunts painfully as the man quickly gets up to see Arthur stretching his legs.

"THATS IT!" Merlin cries as he stands up tall.

"I AM SICK OF YOU'RE ABUSE!" He screams.

"As I am with you're attitude..." His boyfriend grumbles.

"What happened to you...?" Merlin breathed.

Arthur's eyes snapped up.

"What happened to me?" He frowns. standing up, towering over Merlin.

"Yes!" Merlin said, strongly.

Finally standing up for himself.

"What about you?" He glares.

"Me?" Merlin asks.

"Yes, you arrive late at night...you always hang out with that Will guy and we never have sex anymore..." Arthur complains.

Merlin huffs and walks over to the kitchen to fetch the painting.

"First of all, I work hard in the studio...and Will is my friend and i am just too tired, Arthur..." Merlin explains as he takes out the painting.

"Why do you still care about the painting, it's meaningless shit, Merlin..." Arthur hisses.

"Well if i'm not mistaken we did love each other..." Merlin says through tears.

Arthur grabs the painting from Merlins hands and opens the window and throes it out.

"NO, ARTHUR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Merlin cries as he grabs the mans' arm.

Arthur uses his elbow to connect hard with Merlin's chest, sending his once boyfriend to the floor, gasping for breath.

When he could breath Merlin jumped up and back handed Arthur across the face.

"I can't believed I ever loved you..." Merlin hissed as he grabbed his phone and scarf and opened the door.

Arthur glared at Merlin when the man was about to walk out.

"Likewise..." He growled and Merlin shut the door.

The blond kicked the lamp post, falling to his knees, crying.

Merlin stormed over to his car and felt guilty for not saying 'Hello' to his best friend Gwen across the street who was sweeping her drive way, she watched him as he angrily got in and furiously started the car, swerving dangerously out for the parking lot and skidding across the road.

Merlin drove like a mad man on the road, two or three people reported his actions to the ambulance, just incase.

When Merlin was on the high way he stopped at a red light, his heart was beating hard against his chest as he remembered his life with Arthur.

The day they met.

Merlin was eating in a coffee shop and when he walked out the man spilled coffee over Arthur.

Merlin bought him lunch and Arthur 'mistakenly' left his wallet behind.

When Merlin returned it Arthur gave his details to the man as did Merlin and it went on from there.

Their first day was a mess but it worked out in the end thanks to Gwen who literally told Merlin what to do with signs while on a date in the park.

He remembered their wedding, how his mom couldn't stop crying and kept giving them kisses on their cheeks through the whole thing.

_HOOT HOOT!_

Merlin remembered when they bought their flat.

He was blind folded by Arthur as he entered it, they danced in the flat to their favorite song '_you're the voice'_.

Arthur fed a blind folded Merlin and when they finished eating he took off Merlin's blind fold and Merlin asked whose was this.

"Ours..." Arthur grinned and they sheared a kiss.

_HOOT HOOT!_

Merlin shook his head and saw that the post turned green, he drove onto the freeway and took out his phone.

Tears blurred the phone's screen as he dialed Arthur's number and pressed the green button.

He shakingly pressed it against his ear.

_Beep...Beep...Bee-_

"Hello?" Asked a hoarse Arthur.

"Arthur, it's me...i'm sorry i wasn't good to you, it's my fault for all this...i'm sorry, i'm so sorry for what you assumed i did...please, please can you forgive me for hurting you like it did?" Merlin wept.

His heart swelling with love for the man.

_Silence_

"Arthur?"

"..."

"Arthur, _please_...i'm so sorry...please...i love you and i _never_ want to be without you...don't you remember how we loved one another...i miss it...i miss _you_...please, i'm sorry, can...can we start over...please can we-" Merlin suddenly stopped talking.

"_Merlin..._?" Arthur asked.

He heard the man scream on the other end.

"AARTHURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Merlin screamed in pure fear.

Arthur's eyes widened as he heard a car smash into Merlin.

"AHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Merlin wailed in pain.

Arthur was frozen in fear, he couldn't move or speak but hold tighter on to the home phone.

He heard a shrill scream as he could hear the sickening sound of Merlin's arm snap.

"AHHHHHHH, HELLLP...HELLLLLLP, PLEASE HELP SOMEONE, ARTHUR!" He wailed.

The blond's brows furrowed in worry, tears streaming down his face, harshly gritting his teeth.

He could hear Merlin calm.

He heard something scratch against the phone.

Merlin placed the phone against his ear.

"_Arthur_...i'm sorr-y..." Merlin whispered before he dropped the phone as his face fell onto the steering wheel, the eerie sound of the hooter rang through the phone.

It lightly echoed through the apartment.

Arthur sobbed.

"Mer...Merl-in?" He whispered.

_-_

"Merlin...!"

_-_

"Oh, _god_, Merlin...please...Merlin, Merlin i love you please, please..._Merlin_..." Arthur sobbed as he fell to his knees, gripping harder on the receiver as his other hand harshly gripped his blond locks as he sobbed bitterly into the receiver.

Suddenly he heard distant voices over the other end.

"Get him out!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

_Beeeeeeeeee-_

Suddenly the sound of the horn ended.

"Is he_ alive_?" Asked a man.

Arthur grew dead quiet, waiting for the answer suddenly feeling cold and _alone_.

"No...he's _dead_..."

Arthur's eyes widened, mouth agape.

He dropped the phone to the ground.

He shakingly placed his hand against his trembling mouth.

He sobbed.

_No, it wasn't true._

_Merlin didn't just, die._

_He didn't...he didn't._

Arthur shook his head.

The man looked down to see Merlin's phone.

"WAIT, he was calling someone...he still is!" cried the man.

He put the phone to his ear.

"hello?" He asked, desperately.

Arthur stopped crying and put the phone to his ear.

"Please..._please_, he has to be alive..." Arthur wept into the phone.

"Are you a friend of his?" Asked the man.

"He's my husband...please...is he alive...is he _alive_!" Arthur cried.

The man was silent.

He covered the mouth piece.

"Freya...what must i say?" The man asked his wife.

"Tell him the ambulance is on their way..."

He nodded.

"Oh, Will...tell him that it's going to be okay and to drive tot he nearest hospital of Camelot highway..." She urged him.

Will nodded and placed the phone on his ear.

"the ambulance is on their way...go to the hospital near Camelot High way..." he instructed Arthur.

"Oh, god...he crashed on the highway?" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry...hurry, go there now, i think it's Avalon Hospital centre and bring a phone and coat, and entertainment if you want to say the night...goodbye-?"

"-Arthur...and my boyfriends name is Merlin...please get him out of that car...please, he can't die...he _can't_...he though i hated him..." Arthur sobbed and couldn't take it and hung up.

Arthur got into his car and was about to drive way when someone knocked on his window.

"Arthur...it's Merlin's friend...what happened, i saw him drive of like a mad man!" Gwen cried.

Arthur opened the door and told her, she gasped and jumped into the car.

They raced to the hospital, but to get to it he had to drive to the accident.

They stopped in traffic.

Arthur growls in anger and hooted.

A police officer walked over to his car, Arthur rolled down the window.

"Miss, whats the problem?" he asked.

"There was a car crash, one dead and one alive..." She said.

Arthur gasped.

"My husbands' in there,p lease is he in the hospital!" He cried.

"Who is the man, sir?"

"Merlin, Merlin Emrys...please, is he alive!" He screamed.

She looked at him for a moment.

"Come with me..." She said and he drove off of the high way and switched his car off and Gwen followed them.

Rain heavily poured down on them.

They reached the two ambulances.

"You two, go in that one...we leave in five minutes..." She said, pointing to one of them.

Arthur nodded and they ran to it.

Arthur stopped at the door.

He gulped and opened it and gasped.

Merlin lay bloody under a small blanket.

One medic looked at him.

"Are you Arthur?" He asked.

The blond nodded wordlessly.

"I'm Gwen, Merlin's friend..." The women said.

The man nodded and they climbed in and shut the door closed.

Arthur sat next to Merlin, he took his limp hand into his warm hand.

"Merlin...can you hear me?" He whispered.

"He's injured badly, we are doing the best we can...the driver is taking us soon to the hospital, you may stay the night there if you want..."

But the medics voice was but a whisper as Merlin's screams echoed in his ear, in all their years together as Husbands he never heard Merlin in that much pain before, it was unbearable to hear.

"I'm sorry, Merlin...I'm so, so sorry..." Arthur whispered to the man as they drove to the hospital.

Arthur waited in the room for Merlin to be brought in.

Soon Merlin was taken in and Arthur stayed with him for two days straight.

In the morning Will visited Merlin, Arthur told him what happened.

Will explained how Merlin always spoke of Arthur, how he loved him dearly.

One night he stayed up, watching his lover sleep.

"Merlin, i'm sorry...I did this...I did this to you because i was a selfish jerk...Mordred said you would leave me and...when we fought i honestly believed him but i was wrong, you took my crap, and i only did those things because i was wondering why you didn't run out that door yet...you're so loyal...you's so kind...why do you love me?"

Arthur sobbed.

"-Because... you're my prince in sh-ining armor..." Whispered a hoarse voice.

Arthur gasped and looked up to see Merlin looked straight back at him.

"Merlin..." He breathed and took his lover's hand into his.

"I forgive you..."

"Why...look..._look_ what i have _done_ to you...i did this..._I_ did this, Merlin..."

Arthur gently stroked his lovers' leg.

He gently squeezed and Merlin's eyes widened.

Arthur noticed this and pulled his hand away form merlin's leg.

"Sorry, did i hurt you?"

"No...i...i couldn't feel it...i...Arthur...i can't move my legs..." Merlin rasped.

Arthur's eyes widened.

They found out that Merlin was paralyzed from his toes and ending just above his hips.

Arthur wheeled Merlin into the apartment.

Arthur noticed Merlin's smile disappeared when they entered the apartment.

Arthur helped Merlin into the bed.

It was midnight and Arthur was about to help with Merlin's pants when the man slapped Arthur's hands away and got under the covers.

He didn't utter a word the whole week.

They made their flat wheelchair friendly and when he was in therapy Arthur noticed he didn't even speak to them either.

he didn't even phone his _mother_.

One night Merlin lay the bed and Gaius, Arthur's personal doctor inspected him.

When they closed the door and sat on the cough Gaius looked at Arthur.

"He's depressed..."

"What?"

"Depressed, it's common...you need to let him know that you're there for him, take him to the park..." Gaius suggested.

Depressed...Merlin?

_The man that smiles all the time?_

It was his fault that Merlin was like this and he was going to set it right.

He sent Gaius home and stood in front of their door.

He took a deep breath and opened it and his heart stopped.

Merlin was sitting on the side of the bed, tears spilling down his face as he stared at his legs.

"Merlin?"

_Nothing._

Arthur sat down in front of Merlin.

"Hey...hey, don't cry..." Arthur whispered and wiped away Merlin's tears.

Merlin snapped into life and shoved Arthur's hands away form him.

"Get away..." merlin whispered.

"No, Merlin...listen i'm here for you..."

"I said, get away!" Merlin cried and was about to slap Arthur on the cheek but fell to the ground, _hard._

Arthur was about to help but then he heard Merlin cry,

_it was so sad, so empty, so lonely..._

Merlin bangs his fists against the floor, sobbing bitterly.

"Why..why did you do this to me?" Merlin sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Merlin...i'm so sorry.." Arthur whispered and gently grabbed Merlin's hips.

"NO GET AWAY!" Merlin screamed, but Arthur ignored him and put Merlin on his lap and snaked his arms around his husbands' waist, Merlin lashed out.

He then broke down crying.

Arthur held him closer.

He cried in Arthur's arms for about an hour before falling asleep.

Arthur carried him onto the bed and slept with him in his arms.

When Merlin woke he got out of Arthur's grasp and got into the wheel chair and wrote a note to Arthur.

"_I'm sorry, Arthur._

_I can't do this anymore, it's just too depressing._

_I'm leaving._

_Goodbye."_

Merlin packed his gym bag with food and clothes and went to the subway to stay with his mother.

Suddenly he was on the ground as a group of teenagers stole his bag.

"Stupid cripple..." One sneered as he broke the wheelchair and threw it against a pillar.

Arthur woke and read the letter.

His mind raced to find where Merlin would have gone to.

Then something clicked in his mind, he was going to see his mother.

Arthur ran to the subway and saw a group of People around something.

He fought his way against the crowd and got into the middle to see Merlin crying.

"Merlin.." Arthur gasped and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Teenagers, the chair...my bag..." Merlin sobbed into Arthur's shirt.

"Merlin, i'm so sorry..." Arthur hushed him.

The crowd lessened.

"Take me home, Arthur...please take me _home_..." Merlin whispered.

Arthur nodded and carried him to the house.

Years past and there was a knock on the door.

Arthur opened it and saw Merlin, in front of him _standing_!

Arthur gasped.

Merlin grinned and hugged him.

"What happened!"

"Surgery...they put metal plates in my hips...when they regrow, they will take them out and i'll be good as new...!" Merlin laughed

"-But, how did you get the money...?" Arthur smiled.

Suddenly a large man was in view, they parted.

"Father?" Arthur gasped.

"Yes...i saw how upsetting this all was and paid for the Surgery..." Uther said, with a strong tone.

"Thank you.." Arthur smiled and hugged his father.

The next month they remarried, redoing their vows.


End file.
